In Which Teikou Receives The Last Rebellion
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Graduation was coming, and it indicated a certain couple that their time together in the same school was limited. Long story short, they decided to give their dearest school, Teikou, a memory it would never forget. AoKise Week #2: Same school


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Word count**: 2,348 words

**Summary**: Graduation was coming, and it indicated a certain couple that their time together in the same school was limited. Long story short, they decided to give their dearest school, Teikou, a memory it would never forget.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. BL. Teikou era. Smut. Unbeta'd; any grammatical errors are solely mine.

**Note**: Entry for AoKise Week day three with the prompt: Same school

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Seal [Pixiv ID: 2373344]. Author does not receive any material benefits at all in making and publishing this fanfiction. This fanfiction is made merely for personal enjoyment.

.

.

.

**In Which Teikou Receives The Last Rebellion from Its Most Sexually Active Couple**

* * *

Regular practice for Teikou's basketball team had finally ended. Most players had gone home or were taking a bath. The sun was setting, and the gym was about to close. Today, Aomine was the one in charge to lock it after practice. Sadly, he misused his authority to hang around with his boyfriend, Kise.

"Dai-_chan_, stop touching Ki-chan in such disgusting way! Let's go home," Momoi yelled at his childhood friend.

Aomine groaned. "Just go home with Tetsu. I'll go later," he replied.

Momoi pouted. "Don't do anything stupid. If Ki-_chan_ can't go to practice tomorrow, it's your fault!" she said.

Aomine just shrugged her off. Kise giggled beside him, waving his hands at Momoi. She walked out of the gym, accompanied by Kuroko. The phantom sixth man glanced at the couple before going out completely.

"Now it's just the two of us. I don't understand why you want us to be alone, though," Kise said as he leaned on Aomine. Aomine pulled him closer and gave a light kiss to the blond's cheek.

"No reason. I just wanna be with you more," Aomine murmured. He drowned his face on Kise's head, smelling the scent of chamomile from the expensive brand of shampoo Kise was using.

Kise giggled and snuggled up Aomine's chest. The boy's chest was broad and warm, making Kise feel comfortable every time he leaned there. The way Aomine would shift for the blond to get a cozier position made Kise fluttered in happiness. The times they spent together, just hanging around in sweet positions like this, were so precious.

"Today's practice is so tough. Akashi-_cchi_ definitely steps up the game for the upcoming match," Kise whined.

"Tell me about it. He multiplies my exercise by three times! He really is a demon!" Aomine agreed enthusiastically. He and Kise were lucky that Akashi wasn't there to punish them after what they said.

"It's just a match against a small school, right? I mean, all the exams are done. We're just waiting for holiday. It's time to relax," Kise continued with his opinion.

Aomine mumbled his agreement. He was too captivated by Kise's body in his embrace. The prodigy just loved it when his boyfriend acted like a kitty that wanted to be pampered with love and cares.

"Talk about exam, graduation is coming, right? I can't believe three years just passed so quickly," Kise suddenly uttered.

"Yeah, what about it?" Aomine asked as he put his arm around Kise's waist and nuzzled on the blond's nape. He gave butterfly kisses which made Kise laughed. The model sure was a ticklish person.

Kise straighten his body a little before turning around to face Aomine and say, "Well, this will be the last time we'll spend our time together in the same school. Akashi-_cchi_ told us—and other Generation of Miracles' members—to go separate ways on high school. You're going to Touou, and I'm moving to Kanagawa to attend Kaijou. We'll rarely see each other anymore."

Aomine never really paid any attention to that matter, but after Kise mentioned it, he started to think about it. He was so used to be close to his boyfriend. They were so happy with each other, so parting seemed like a bad idea.

"I don't know how I can last three years without you," Aomine sighed. School was boring enough. Not having Kise with him would only worsen it.

Kise smiled. He caressed Aomine's cheek before giving a light kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "It's gonna be fine," the pretty boy whispered. "We'll meet once in a while. I'll make sure that once in a while will be great."

Seeing his boyfriend like this, Aomine couldn't help but smile. Dating Kise had made him learn that when the blond said something with that kind of smile, he really meant it. It was so silent and peaceful until a certain idea popped on Aomine's head.

"Y'know, I think we gotta give this old school a credit. I mean, we met in this school. We have lots of good memories here. I think we should thank Teikou for everything," Aomine suggested slyly.

Kise frowned, but he looked interested. "And how are we going to do that?" the blond asked.

"We'll do our last adventure here. We'll give this school the best memory it could ever imagine," Aomine answered with a suspicious remark.

"What do you mean?" Kise frowned again.

Aomine smirked. "You'll see."

Aomine stood up and helped Kise up. The navy-haired boy didn't wait any longer. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him to their school. It was so quiet. There were probably only few students and teachers left at this hour. Judging this current situation, Aomine looked happy. He turned right after the main hall and stopped at a room.

"School infirmary? Aomine-_cchi_, what are we doing here?" Kise asked after he saw the room. He followed Aomine and entered the room.

"Nobody's here. We're safe to play our last game," Aomine answered. He then pulled Kise so the blond could sit in one of the beds. "Sit here. I'll set everything up."

"Set what up, exactly?" Kise asked again.

Aomine didn't answer. He went back and put something on a desk beside the bed. Kise had no chance to look at it because before he could peek, Aomine already pushed him down and tied his wrists to the bed.

"Hey! Aomine-_cchi_! What the hell are you doing!?" Kise yelled as he struggled to let go.

Aomine smirked. "Just warming up for the big game," he whistled. He tightened the tie. The navy-haired boy actually didn't plan to use bondage. It was a nice coincidence that some student left their tie in a drawer. His last showdown for Teikou should be interesting.

"Aomine-_cchi_, let me go! There are people here! What if they find us?" Kise exclaimed again. He was okay with Aomine grinding him, but he didn't like being tied down. It made him feel so powerless.

Aomine moved his face closer to Kise and whispered in the latter's ear, "That's why you have to be quiet. It won't do if we get caught." Kise was going to launch another protest, but Aomine licked his earlobe, which was the blond's sensitive spot. Kise's protest was swallowed by a moan. Aomine started to get turned on by the lewd noise.

"Now, don't hold back. Moan like that and be a good boy," Aomine whispered again. He smirked and licked his lips. Kise was panting and his face was flushed red. Aomine had seen this expression of Kise numbers of time, but he never had enough of it.

Kise looked worried. It wasn't his first sex with Aomine, but it still frightened him a bit to have something in his ass. Aomine seemed to notice his boyfriend's anxiety. He smiled softly and caressed Kise's cheek softly.

"Don't worry," Aomine said quietly before kissing Kise's lips lightly. "It's going to be alright."

Kise calmed himself down. He nodded slightly to give Aomine a sign that he was ready. Aomine smirked; his eyes full of lust. He crawled on top of Kise before unbuttoning the blond's shirt one by one.

"Aren't you a hasty one," Kise breathed heavily, smirking to Aomine.

"Just shut up and enjoy," Aomine replied as he brought his blond boyfriend in a hot, passionate kiss. Aomine really didn't give any mercy. He devoured Kise all over until the blond ended up shipwrecked. Saliva was dripping from the corner of the teen model's lips.

Not feeling enough, Aomine touched Kise's chest. The dark-haired teen then stroked one of Kise's nipples, which made Kise moan. Aomine liked this reaction. He did the same to the other nipple.

"Ah! A-Aomine-_cchi_, s-stop … teasing me—nngh."

Aomine ignored and licked Kise's nipple. Kise moaned louder, encouraging Aomine to do more. The navy-haired teen sucked the nipple before continuing to the other one. Kise couldn't handle the boiling feeling he felt in his stomach. He moaned loudly before trying to muffle it. There might still be teachers here, and getting caught was certainly last in his to-do list.

Aomine yanked Kise's pants and boxer off. He smirked smugly. "You're already this excited, eh?" he said slyly when he saw Kise's hard dick.

The blond's face grew ten shades darker. He was going to whine when Aomine gave a light touch along his dick. Kise lost it when his boyfriend gave a tap on the head. He couldn't hold back his moan anymore. Aomine understood this, though, so he kissed Kise in the right time. The moan was swallowed by a kiss, a rougher and hotter kiss than the previous one.

"Oh baby, you're so delicious," Aomine whispered. Kise blushed hearing this, making Aomine laugh.

Aomine touched Kise's smooth thighs and gave small bites, making Kise flinch several times. The navy-haired boy licked the soft thigh, tasting sweat and a bit milky sweetness. His touches were getting more and more intense, making Kise's dick hardened.

After quite some time playing with Kise's body, Aomine could feel both his and Kise's cock already had a perfect erection and started dripping with precum. The ace still continued to tease the smaller man below him and made his cheeks flushed.

"Ao … mine-_cchi_, please, just get it in … hurry!" Kise hissed, throwing his head back in order to control himself.

Aomine smirked. He kept playing around with his boyfriend until eventually Kise's moans and groans alone weren't enough.

"I'm gonna prepare you now, okay?" Aomine asked. Kise nodded and closed his eyes tightly.

Aomine grabbed a lotion from the desk and poured it to his fingers. He teased Kise's entrance a bit. It twitched, as if asking for Aomine to enter it. So he did. He put a finger inside it. Kise withered a little. Aomine knew the blond felt uncomfortable. It somehow turned him on more.

Aomine put a second digit. He started making a scissoring move. Kise whimpered and tears were trickling down his cheeks. Aomine was too impatient and entered the third finger.

"Oh God! Aomine-_cchi_, mngh, it _hurts_!" Kise whined. He breathed heavily, trying to ease the pain in his ass, literally.

"Sorry. You're just too hot, babe, I can't help it," Aomine said naughtily. Kise blushed and turned his face around so Aomine couldn't see. Too bad the latter already did.

Aomine gave a light kiss on Kise's lips before diving down along his jaws and neck. The blond hissed when his boyfriend kissed and sucked his neck several times, leaving visible red marks all over. Those hickeys would surely stay for quite some times. Kise was thinking about scolding Aomine about it when the boy hit his prostate.

"Mnn—aaah!" Kise yelped as pleasure stung him. Aomine smirked and continued giving touches to that particular spot. It was a good tease, but ffter a while, Aomine couldn't stand his painful erection anymore.

"Hey, I'm putting it in. Just relax, okay," Aomine said softly. Kise was grateful at least his boyfriend was still considerate. Because, for God's sake, Aomine's dick was _huge_; no matter how good he felt when Aomine entered him, it would still hurt a little.

Aomine poured the lotion to his dick. He felt a stinging cold. The teen then rubbed his dick to Kise's entrance before hurriedly trying to ease all the way in. It was such a pleasant sensation. Kise's ass was hot, slick, and clamping down his dick. His hole sucked his dick like crazy, like it wanted to be penetrated so badly.

Without warning, Aomine already moved. It was slow at first, but he sped up. It wasn't long until he finally hit the perfect spot.

"A-akh! Aaahn! N-no, that—nngh!"

Aomine smirked. He always loved Kise's expression when he hit the blond's prostate. Kise's face was flushed and sweat made his skin gleam. His usually perfect hair was messy. The best part was the tears streaming down his face. Kise's crying face had always been Aomine's favorite; it was so inhuman to have such a cute crying face.

"Shit, Kise, you're tight!" Aomine hissed after several powerful thrust.

"A-aaakh! Nnggh, faster—kkhhh! A-ah!" Kise pleaded, his voice started to sound incoherent.

Aomine knew by the way Kise's ass clamping his cock tighter that the blond was close. His thrust got faster and more powerful. Kise moaned his lungs out until he could produce nothing but hoarse voice. Aomine hissed when Kise's asshole was tightening so hard. The blond arched his back and cried out loud when he finally came. Semen spurted out his dick, spraying his torso and even his face.

Kise panted, trying hard to catch his breath. "Hahh … Aomine-_cchi_, stop. I … just came," he breathed out.

Unfortunately, Aomine still hadn't come. He gripped Kise's hips and thrust harder than ever. The navy-haired boy moved closer and whispered lustily on Kise's ear, "Just keep tightening like that. I'll continue thrusting into you."

"What!? But I'm still coming! If you move—ah, aah! No!" Kise gasped. He tried to protest but Aomine already did his intention. Kise was powerless after his orgasm, and he was forced to go into an eruption.

Aomine groaned when he finally felt he was going to come. He thrust several times before finally shooting his cum inside Kise. It felt hot and overflowing. Aomine pulled out and stared at his semen coming out Kise's ass. He smiled seeing how exhausted his boyfriend was. The taller teen gave Kise an appreciation kiss on the lips.

"You're mean," Kise whispered. He was still a little out of breath.

"You're amazing today. I think Teikou is proud of us," Aomine said. Kise smiled hearing this. He decided to rest a bit and snuggled up Aomine's chest. He was incredibly tired. Aomine stroked the blond's hair and kissed his forehead softly. He watched as his boyfriend's long lashes drooped over his beautiful golden orbs.

Aomine might have to carry Kise home after this, but it was all worth it. Their last rebellion was definitely Teikou's best secret—sort of.

* * *

**[Day 2: Same school]**

**—The End.**

_#2: As long as they're still together, everything will be just fine._

* * *

**A/N**:

Hi, Shana here! And fyi, I am so done. It's been quite a while since the last time I wrote some smut, and it's pretty hard to do again. I've tried my best though, to make these little babies as hot as ever. U/w/U

I planned to make this kinda PWP, so there isn't many plot here, haha. Well, I hope this is fine for my lovely readers. Feedbacks are welcomed; I really need to improve my crappy writings. Reviews and favs are greatly appreciated~ See you in the next prompt!

**060714 1258 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
